


Bandaged Bowing

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Advice, Anime, Art, Card Games, Comedy, Duelling, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ikebana, Japanese Culture, Language of Flowers, Libraries, Misunderstandings, Music, Nonverbal Communication, Philosophy, School, Spiritual, Sports, Student Council, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Friendship Tip #1: Don’t take friendship tips from the Student Council President, unless you know what you’re doing.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa & Ohdo Yuga, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ohdo Yuga & Sogetsu Gakuto, Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bandaged Bowing

Bandaged Bowing

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Friendship Tip #1: Don’t take friendship tips from the Student Council President, unless you know what you’re doing.

* * *

Sogetsu Gakuto’s sweat could fill a koi pond. This was not how the day should have ended!

Ranze and Rinnosuke towed him arm in arm the distance of one of his morning jogs, counting his effort to slow them down by the heels of his shoes in the hallway floor.

“Gakuto-sama, the Library Committee needs you to break up a commotion! Please prioritize this over the rugby team!”

Rook was wrapped unevenly, body resembling a broken leg the doctor had to place a cast around.

“What in Goha’s name –?”

The at other times unfiltered Rook struggled like an ignored cat in his bindings. Romin had been standing there for all of six seconds after checking out a book. She wouldn’t take the gag out.

“It’s music! The sweet sound of silence!” she almost sang, but restrained herself for reasons she only admitted to herself. Rook, visibly, was too tied up to sing counterpoint.

“Yuga-kun, why did you cover Rook-kun in bandages?”

“You said I should approach our friendship as a Sogetsu-style Duel!”

“AND?”

“I changed Rook to Defence Position! That’s the requirement on your Bandaged Bowing card!”

His purpose was to emphasize the unfading parts composing the flower arrangement of Yuga and Rook’s bond. Improve communication without necessity of the spoken word. Not bandage Rook so he could not speak!

“I may have to teach you a more comprehensive lesson on ikebana and expressing the creative spirit of the moment.”

 _Oh great!_ Rook moaned. _More “art!”_


End file.
